Unspoken Bond
by Daiken Love
Summary: Tagiru overhears some basketball teammates badmouthing him in front of Yuu and misinterprets the situation as he doesn't hear Yuu defending him. Can Yuu clear things and ease the tension that has arised? Mild TagiYuu.


_A/N:_ _Okay, so I write Multi-chapters a lot, but I want to write one-shots too, because well, the world needs more of these. This is written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp using the prompt 'Tension'. I would also like to credit **Broken Angel01** for the idea behind this fic. Check out her fic **Lessons in Friendship** to see what I mean._

* * *

How could he do that? How could he just watch them talk and not say anything? Despite all the arguments they had with one another, Tagiru still considered Yuu one of his best friends and expected more of him than…well, this. He knew their friendship had their ups and down, yet still…

Right now, Tagiru was sitting on the ground of the basketball courts where he, Yuu and Taiki always played basketball in. _Yuu…how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends…_

"Tagiru?" Taiki's gentle voice snapped Tagiru out of his thoughts and he almost jumped but luckily managed to remain sitting even as his mentor came but didn't look at him.

"Hi Taiki-san," Tagiru murmured, lacking his usual enthusiasm. "You shouldn't be here. Yuu will think you're taking sides."

Taiki sighed, wrapping an arm around Tagiru. "This has really hurt you, hasn't it?"

Tagiru shifted. "Y-yeah, I mean I know I'm not always the nicest person to him but I thought we were friends at the very least." He felt his eyes water a little and turned his face away so Taiki wouldn't see. He knew part of that was his fault because he always pushed Yuu's buttons too far and wasn't that great of a friend.

Taiki pulled Tagiru into an embrace. "You are friends, Tagiru. I'm sure it isn't as bad as it looks."

 _You're right, Taiki-san, it's worse. Yuu doesn't want to be my friend or have anything to do with me anymore…_

"Tagiru," Taiki said. "Why don't you give Yuu the benefit of the doubt and let him explain? Maybe he has a reason."

"What reason could he have for letting those…guys insult me and not say anything?" Tagiru snapped before feeling guilty for snapping at his mentor. What was wrong with him? This wasn't Taiki's fault after all. "Sorry Taiki-san, it's just…"

Taiki smiled. "Don't worry. You're upset I know. But please at least talk to Yuu. I know it's hard but trust me."

Tagiru shifted. He did trust Taiki-san, more than he trusted even himself, but at the same time, he didn't think he had that much courage. He did not have the courage to hear from Yuu that he didn't want him around anymore. "I do trust you, Taiki-san. But I don't know if I can do that. I know what Yuu is gonna say and all."

Taiki frowned. "I know you're worried Tagiru…but there are things you don't know. I've talked to Yuu about this. If you can't trust anyone else, at least trust that."

Tagiru hesitated. His heart thudded wildly in his chest. He believed Taiki and bit his lower lip before nodding. "Alright, I'll come."

 _Taiki-san would never lie to me after all…_

Taiki smiled. "Come with me then."

Tagiru agreed, following Taiki although his stomach churned. He had never felt this scared of anything, not even facing against Quartzmon. They seemed to arrive at the park that he and Yuu usually hung out in. No one was at the park at the moment except for Yuu and Akari. He stopped in his tracks, almost hesitant to take a step forward.

Taiki seemed to notice this and tugged at Tagiru's hand, smiling. "Come on, Tagiru. It'll be fine."

Tagiru shifted but followed Taiki, standing face to face with Yuu. What was he supposed to say? Well, best to start with the obvious then. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Yuu forced himself to meet Tagiru's eyes. "I did."

Tagiru's eyes narrowed. _Liar! The nerve, honestly, he doesn't defend me and then on top of it, he lies to me!_

"I did defend you," Yuu said. "You ran away before you heard me."

Tagiru frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

Yuu shifted, unsure of how to begin. "They asked me to break off my friendship with you."

 _A couple of boys from the Basketball Team Xros Heart were gathered around, having lunch together, Yuu amongst them._

" _So Akaishi didn't come today, Yuu?" Akira, a team member said. "I don't know why you keep bothering with him, he's just dragging Team Xros Heart down. You and Taiki-san should throw him out."_

 _Yuu's eyes widened a little. How could Akira even say something like that with a straight face?_

 _His other teammate Domu seemed to notice his expression for he placed a hand on Akira's shoulder._

" _Akira, leave it," Domu said glancing between Yuu and Akira, almost anxiously._

" _Why?" Akira said dismissing Domu. "Yuu has a reputation, both as a star student of school in academics and of the basketball team. He really needs to stop wasting time with that loser and spend time with people who matter."_

 _Yuu could feel it. His knuckles were turning white and he resisted the urge to punch Akira no matter how tempting it was! He and Tagiru may argue night and day, but no one insulted his best friend and got away with it. As if it seemed the worst Akira could say was finally done for, what Akira said next really made Yuu lose it._

" _He doesn't deserve you, just tell him to get lost. All he does is make fun of you," Akira said. The way Akira sounded so casual and as if nothing he was saying was wrong._

" _Shut up!" Yuu snapped, slamming his clenched fist on the table, causing all the basketball players to jump, startled._

 _Akira gaped. "Do you want me to tell Tagiru to get lost for you? I mean, I just thought you would want to do it yourself."_

 _Honestly really…Yuu decided he was never going to call Tagiru thick-headed ever again because he really had nothing on this guy._

" _No," Yuu said, a cold edge to his voice. "I never want to tell him to get lost. He's my best friend, no matter how much we argue."_

 _Akira seemed to stare at Yuu as if he didn't believe it. "Come on Yuu. We're all friends here, we all think Tagiru is a loser, you can come clean with us."_

" _I'm nothing like you!" Yuu spat, almost lunging but stopped himself. This didn't stop his body from shaking with the itch to move forward and launch a punch at the other. He had never felt more insulted in his life than he did now. He knew he had a superiority complex once, but he wasn't that person anymore. He had moved past that._

" _You really do like Tagiru don't you?" Akira said awed._

" _Of course I do," Yuu said firmly. "He's my best friend."_

" _He's ruining your image," Akira said frowning. "Yuu, you're one of the most skilled and popular people in the school. You're a prodigy."_

" _And he's a superstar," Yuu said simply. "You wouldn't even be here if Tagiru hadn't saved the city, Akira. Don't talk trash to me about popularity. That has never mattered to me. I'm nothing like you."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Akira snapped._

" _Tagiru is my friend," Yuu replied. "If you ever badmouth him again, don't count on me to restrain myself like I have right now."_

 _Akira was bristling now. "What does that loser have that I don't?"_

 _Yuu scoffed. "If you're so popular and a prodigy like me, as you so claim, at least figure that much for yourself." He stood up, making to head inside when Taiki stopped him._

" _Taiki-san?" Yuu said blinking._

" _Yuu," Taiki said, looking forlorn. "Tagiru heard Akira badmouthing him."_

 _Yuu stared at Taiki, uncomprehending for a moment. Then it dawned on him and his eyes widened. "Oh god…he didn't hear me defend him did he?" No, no, dammit no! How had this turned out like this?_

 _Taiki squeezed Yuu's shoulder, trying to be supportive. "I'll go talk to him. Maybe it won't be so bad."_

 _Yuu tried to calm down. "Y-yeah, Taiki-san, please. Please get him to hear me out once." He didn't want to lose Tagiru as a friend. They had become so close lately, doing so many things together and lately…Yuu had begun to feel something more for Tagiru. That adorable dork that could always make him smile no matter how he was feeling, how could he lose him now?_

 _Taiki nodded. "I will."_

Tagiru stared at Yuu. All of that was really true? His eyes watered a little and all this time…all this time, he had thought that Yuu didn't want him around anymore. "Do you really mean that? Yuu, I thought…"

Yuu finally looked up, forcing himself to meet Tagiru's eyes. "I know we bicker a lot, Tagiru. But I really like having you as a friend. Even though I get exasperated with you, you're really fun to be around."

Tagiru could see the sincerity in Yuu's eyes, well that and Yuu could be a horrible liar. Underneath the sincerity, he could also see the layers of anxiety from the tension that had arose between the two of them for even such a short while.

He pictured the look on Akira's face right about now and a coy grin lit his face. "Well, I know one thing. I can't wait to see the look on Akira's face right about now!"

Yuu's eyes lightened up. "So you believe me?"

Tagiru laughed. "Course I do and there's nothing to be mad about anymore." Impulse took over and he reached over to embrace Yuu. "Thanks for defending me, Yuu." A strange sensation enveloped in his stomach, feeling as if butterflies were dancing around but it was rather pleasant. Holding Yuu right now somehow felt right.

Yuu flushed but wrapped his own arms around Tagiru's waist. "Anytime, superstar."


End file.
